The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece which provides audible alarm sounds in the form of an appropriate melody.
In a conventional electronic timepiece audible alarm sounds are provided by repeating a single frequency signal from in the middle of multiple divider stages. Such repetition of the same frequency signal causes discomfort to the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide sweet and agreeable alarms or announcements of time in the form of an appropriate melody.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an electronic timepiece which develops alarms and announcements of time in an appropriate melody. Another object of the present invention is to simplify circuit construction by taking advantage of timing signals occurring within a timekeeping circuit for the purpose of generating an appropriate melody. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic timepiece which develops a desired number of pseudo scale signals for the generation of alarm sounds and announcements of time .